Happier
by Emmaficready
Summary: Ron just wanted her to be happier. Even if it wasn't with him.


**_Lately, I've been, I've been thinking_**

 ** _I want you to be happier,_** ** _I want you to be happier_**

 ** _._**

She doesn't sing anymore.

It's the first things he notices.

She always used to sing. When she was washing the plates, always the muggle way with water and a towel, she'd sing and move along to the music. Even when she was studying she would hum along to some unknown muggle tune.

At Hogwarts she was in the frog choir every Christmas, and she'd make up songs and rhymes to help them memorise their homework.

When they were happy, she'd randomly grab one of them and twirl them around and they'd dance a stupid dance together, laughing and joking.

But she doesn't sing anymore. And he suddenly realised that she hasn't done it for a while, causing him to think back to when exactly did she stop?

How long had the music gone from her life before he'd even noticed?

 ** _._**

 ** _When the morning comes,_** ** _When we see what we've become_**  
 ** _In the cold light of day we're a flame in the wind,_** ** _Not the fire that we've begun_**

.

Everything about them had been fire and passion. They'd been thrown together in war, relying upon each other for their very lives, and then they shared that explosive kiss in the chamber of secrets and it seemed to be fate, that they were destined to be together. Everything was good for a while, they got engaged quickly and bought a house and were always together.

Now their lives were so...routine. Every morning she'd get up, make them both breakfast and go to work. He'd go to work, come home, make dinner for them both and they'd go to bed.

They had sex every Saturday, if she wasn't too tired. She never made the first move.

Looking back now, he couldn't remember if she ever did. It had always been him from the start.

He asked her out, he kissed her, he proposed, he suggested buying a house and he would always kiss her and pull her body close to him (or under him) on a night.

She never said no to him, but she never pulled him close either.

 ** _._**

 ** _Every argument, every word we can't take back_**  
 ** _'Cause with the all that has happened,_** ** _I think that we both know the way that the story ends_**

.

They argue constantly, about every little thing. And some of the big things to.

He can't deny that his eyes, and hands, have strayed to other witches.

They smile at him, laugh with him and she doesn't anymore. Can't remember when she last did.

He can't help it if it makes him feel good, that someone is happy to see him.

In his heart, he knows what he has to do.

 ** _._**

 ** _Then only for a minute,_** ** _I want to change my mind_**  
 ** _'Cause this just don't feel right to me  
_ _I want to raise your spirits,_** ** _I want to see you smile but_**  
 ** _Know that means I'll have to leave_**

.

When he watches her, it captivates him. For despite everything, he loves her as much as he always has.

As much as he loved her in his fourth year, when he sat seething with jealousy as she danced on the arms of Krum.

As much as he loved her when he laid in bed, telling Harry he thought she had nice skin.

As much as he loved her, when he bought a ring.

She's been a constant part of his life since he was 11 years old.

But she doesn't smile anymore. Not for him.

 ** _._**

 ** _Lately, I've been, I've been thinking_**  
 ** _I want you to be happier, I want you to be happier_**

.

She's working, when he sees her smile.

Sees her from across the room, light up like he hasn't seen in years.

But it's not him she's smiling for.

Its her co-worker...It's for **him**.

But he can't find it in him to be angry. Because seeing her smile, it's all he's ever wanted.

And even he has to admit, that the man would make a better match to her than he does.

 _ **.**_

 _ **When the evening falls,**_ _ **And I'm left there with my thoughts**_  
 _ **And the image of you being with someone else**_  
 _ **Well, that's eating me up inside**_

.

He's laid in bed, thinking of the two of them together, and it pains him.

It's a physical pain inside his chest and his stomach, like he's been hit with some invisible hex.

But what hurts more is, she'd never do it. Unlike him.

It was him that had strayed, him that had wandering eyes and hands, and even kisses.

Him that was photographed outside the leaky, or at quidditch matches with female fans.

She always forgives him, no matter how much he can see it hurts her.

But he sees them together at the ministry. They eat dinner together in the canteen, and she smiles at **him.**

The really big smile where you can see her teeth and her eyes light up _just-so._

 **He** makes her laugh, and **he** even laughs sometimes. She puts her hand on **his** arm or covers her mouth.

Sometimes she even laughs so hard she snorts and covers her mouth and that just makes her go red, but they both laugh even harder.

She's never laughed like that with him.

And then they go their separate ways. She goes back to working her desk job, and **he** goes back to whatever it is unspeakables do with their office hours, when not out discovering the world.

 **He** will kiss her forehead, or her hand. Each time **he** leans in, and inhales her scent just a little.

Sometimes she kisses **his** cheek.

They share a longing glance between them, and their hands brush against each other a few moments longer than necessary.

But that's all. Even though it's clear to anyone, they both want more, but she never would. She remains loyal, because it's who she is.

He doesn't deserve her.

What hurts even more, is that the two of them? he can see it working.

Working better together than they do.

He can see them together. Working, studying...and more.

Her light, to **his** dark. Perfect complements.

It hurts more, because it makes sense.

He was never smart enough for her.

 ** _._**

 ** _But we run our course, we pretend that we're okay_**  
 ** _Now if we jump together at least we can swim_**  
 ** _Far away from the wreck we made_**

.

They put on a smile for the cameras of course, as just like Harry and Ginny, they're always photographed together at Ministry balls and galas, and the fundraisers that Hogwarts holds.

But this just isn't the right thing, continuing like this.

As much as it hurts him, he knows its true.

She gets asked by **him** for a dance once and accepts. As he watches the two of them, they never do anything improper, but their eyes hold a weight between them. Hidden depths and meaning, that he could never fathom.

They're two halves of a whole, and he's not the only one that's noticed what a fitting pair the two make.

They're both so Elegant, mature, passionate, and intellectually brilliant.

Not a joke obsessed, average intelligence sport fanatic who didn't even get his NEWTS.

He keeps thinking of the offer he's been made.

And the offer she was made.

She's been poached by **his** department. A promotion. A very big one. He wants her to be an unspeakable. His partner.

She'd be brilliant at it. Probably better than **he** is even. But it would mean more time spent with **him** at work.

And less time at home with him.

It's a well known fact that an offer from the unspeakables is a once in a lifetime opportunity. For the unspeakables never ask twice.

She's said no to them three times so far.

For him. To come home to him.

Each time she turns it down, when she gets home there's a little less light in her eyes than there was before.

Each time, her smile to him gets smaller and smaller.

He's smothering her.

The French quidditch team want him to play keeper for them.

He owls them.

 ** _._**

 ** _Then only for a minute,_** ** _I want to change my mind_**  
 ** _'Cause this just don't feel right to me_**  
 ** _I want to raise your spirits,_** ** _I want to see you smile but  
Know this means I'll have to leave_**

 ** _._**

It's the small things he keeps thinking of that he'd miss. That she won't be there on a morning making breakfast.

He won't see her mad hair when she first wakes up, or see the way she sleeps so ungracefully on her front with her leg hanging out of bed.

The way she bristles at people who order house elves about, or the way she starts arguments when people use derogatory comments about werewolves.

And what is probably the most painful thing of all?

He won't hear her sing anymore.

 ** _._**

 ** _Lately, I've been, I've been thinking_**  
 ** _I want you to be happier, I want you to be happier_**  
 ** _Even though I might not like this_**  
 ** _I think that you'll be happier, I want you to be happier_**

 _._

They're discussing something over dinner at Harry's.

He holds dinners, usually once or twice a year, after ministry events.

They all wear their formal robes to smile and dance for the ministry, and play happy heroes.

Then they come to Harry's, get pissed and eat crap takeaway food.

All the survivors, all the order, and all the unsung heroes.

He watches the two of them.

They're having a lively debate and she's so happy. He can see it in her eyes, her smile, the way she gestures emphatically about what she's speaking of.

He can only follow every other word. Sometimes not even that. They may as well be speaking gobbledegook to him.

And **he** smiles aswell. He's only ever seem **him** smile at her, and no one else.

He remembers when they first got together, and she would try to make conversation with him, include him in what she did.

Even though she despised it, she memorised quidditch rules and players and moves, so that she understood what he was talking about and she went to all of his games in support.

But when she tried to talk about her work...It was pointless, and she soon stopped trying. He had tried to ask her how work went, and she'd say 'good' , because they both knew he couldn't follow it much further than that.

But the two of **them?** They could talk for hours, and they had. He sat back in the shadows and just watched them at the party, her eyes alight and her smile wide.

They talked the night away between them, and seemed shocked at how long had passed when Harry approached them and told them everyone was heading home as it was the early hours of the morning.

She'd apologised and looked longingly at **him** , before she began looking for him. He came up to her, and she smiled, though it wasn't the same one that she used on **him.**

.

That night he packed his bag and his broom silently while she slept.

He placed a copy of the offer he'd received on the table, so she knew where he was and wouldn't worry.

His half of the deed for the house, was signed over into her name, so she could do what she pleased with it.

And he left her a note, a short one. But it said enough.

When she awoke to an empty bed, she searched for him, only to see the empty wardrobe and the papers he'd left on the table.

She smiled through he tears as she read his note, and a sob caught in her throat.

 _I Love you Mione.  
_ _I want you to be Happier.  
_ _Go to him.  
_ _Ron._

 ** _So I'll go, I'll go_**

 ** _I will go, go, go._**


End file.
